Loleris's Journey
by notyoursquidward
Summary: Loleris's test server for Mad Games gets stormed by fanboys due to a lack of a shutdown script. Loleris tries to shutdown the sever manually, but discovers that it costs Robux! After a failed attempt of getting help, Loleris is stuck on what to do, but then randomly starts getting teleported...
1. Insufficient Funds

loleris sunk into his chair lazily, staring at his computer screen with pure hatred.

He was in-game on his _Mad Games_ test server to double-check that the updates he had worked on were successful. Well, that's what he _wanted_ , at least, because he forgot to insert a trespasser shut-down script and a barrage of kids had came into the server and stormed him with friend requests.

As always, he ignored the FR's and "OMG LOLERIS" chants, and tried to get peace and quiet so he could try out the new things he put in. During a round of a _The Mad Murderer_ minigame, a corner camper very rudely threw his Tier 0 knife at loleris as he unsuspectingly came into the room.

The corner camper then started jumping around the map and acting as if he won the lottery. loleris had never seen the same person spam so many times in a row before.

Then, an idea suddenly came to loleris (he would've thought of it earlier, but he got too distracted by his rage), and it was absolutely brilliant.

 _Shut down the server and quickly put in a shut-down script in the game_ , he thought to himself with satisfaction, ignoring everyone in the server jumping on his head, fake-humping him, and begging to be noticed, and then wondered why he was waiting so long.

He quickly left the server, went to the list of active games and pressed "Shutdown All", but when he tried to shutdown the servers, nothing happened. All the pictures of the OD'er outfits and 1-tix hats stayed right where they were.

With a slightly annoyed expression on his face, he tried again. Still, nothing happened.

Very irritated this time, loleris went to the Develop page, went to the settings of the _Mad Games_ test server, and clicked "Shutdown All Instances".

He suddenly received an "Insufficient Funds" pop-up, and got very confused because he had never had insufficient funds before, but then realized that it was for shutting down game servers!

 _It costs Robux to shut down servers now!?_ loleris thought to himself, very shocked. He had never minded ROBLOX updates, especially the ones that ROBLOX get nowadays, but this was insane! And he, one of the richest users on ROBLOX, couldn't even afford it!

This was the last straw.

With rage, loleris e-mailed the ROBLOX staff with a very angry rant about the new update of having to pay to shutdown servers and how unfair it is to tons of users on ROBLOX. Shortly after he sent his e-mail, he got a reply back saying "that update never happened" and "we have no idea what you're saying".

loleris didn't think the ROBLOX staff would lie to him, so he turned to the worst possibility that he had to try; the forums.


	2. A Peculiar Place

Most of loleris's forum posts was him letting all his fans know that there has been an update on one of his games. Others were...a elaborate mystery to some people.

But paying for server shutdowns was a ridiculous matter, and so loleris wasted no time.

He looked over at the subforums carefully, deciding which one will have a community that will give him a friendly and honest answer. In the end, he settled on the "Help (Technical Support and Account Issues)" subforum.  
As he composed his post, he tried to make it make sense, as making himself look stupid as a major celebrity would be a big screwup.

When he was done, he didn't think it was too shabby at all, and prayed he would not get stormed by fanboys, jokes, and unnecessary puns.

Subject: _Why does it cost to shutdown servers?  
_ Message: _Hey everyone, it may seem stupid for me to be asking this, but is anyone else noticing that it costs a crap-ton of Robux to shutdown server instances? This is a problem, and ROBLOX staff told me that nothing of the sort even existed. I'm worried about this because I really need people to get off my Mad Games testing server and I can't even afford to do so. I would put in a script, but due to new ROBLOX updates it wouldn't work and I can't find a new one. Can I please get an honest answer?_

Hands trembling, loleris slowly moved his mouse cursor over to the "Post" button and clicked it. The _click_ sound it made seemed to echo in his head, over and over and over again...

loleris came back to his senses. He had replies on his post already. Again, he saw people saying that that didn't even exist. There were about one of those kinds of replies. The rest were jokes, people believing that loleris had gone insane, and people saying that this was an April Fools joke. It wasn't even April, and loleris worried not about his issue, but the intelligence of ROBLOX's community.

A barrage of bubbles suddenly erupted in loleris's stomach. Before loleris could look down, the whole earth began to shake. It started shaking with the greatest force loleris had ever felt. His lamp fell down and smashed. His cup of fruit punch spilled onto his keyboard. His vision started to become lighter and lighter...until, there was a crash of lightning and loleris fell to the ground. On his back, he looked up at the sky. He was apparently outside.

 _Wait,_ he thought, _this looks oddly like a ROBLOX place... that sun, those clouds..._

He got up and looked at himself. He was, as he had just predicted one second ago, his own ROBLOX avatar.


	3. Murder and Paint

loleris was dazed. He had no idea why he had just teleported into the world of ROBLOX itself. He dusted himself off, realizing how much more handsome his ROBLOX avatar was than he actually expected.

He looked around and noticed that he was in a shop of some sort. He stepped outside and saw an extremely familiar place - it was one of the maps for _The Mad Murderer_! He could also see all of the characters he invented walking around and being alive, like Harry reading a newspaper, Julie and Dennis sitting on a bench with their heads awfully close together, and Flinn blasting music on his _Epic Radio_ at full volume.

Suddenly, he saw his character Walt walk into the room. "Are you inno?" he said in a squeaky voice that sounded like a three year-old's. loleris would've expected ROBLOXians to just have speech bubbles above their heads like usual, but this was even better.

"Er, yeah," loleris said, with a voice sounding ( _Thank god_ , he thought) exactly like his own in real life. "Um, you see, I was teleported into this game from real life. I'm actually loleris-"

"Teleported from where?" Walt replied in that same squeaky voice.

"Real life? Y'know? Humans and stuff?" loleris said sheepishly.

"What's a human?" Walt said, confused.

"Oh, forget about it," loleris replied, shaking his head. "So, do you know who the murderer is?"

"No, but I'm the she-"

loleris suddenly heard that once again familiar stabbing sound when somebody got murdered, and felt a lurch of fear. He than heard a girly voice shout "HANS!"

"C'mon, Tom," Walt said, pulling out a revolver which revealed that he was the Sheriff. loleris followed and remembered that his own avatar in _The Mad Murderer_ 's name was Tom.

Walt and loleris hurried out of the shop and saw the character Nick's horse-headed body hanging lazily off a truck. There was another stabbing sound as another body, this time the character Ethan's, fell very quickly right in front of loleris and Walt.

loleris dashed into a bush to hide in it and saw Walt point his revolver at the roof of a small building above him, but it was too late. Walt's revolver emitted green sparkles and hovered in midair, which was what happened if the Sheriff got murdered.

Still in the bush, loleris poked his head out and saw Hans, a very business-y man who (only loleris knew) wore a toupee, and he was throwing knives at innocents nearby. loleris looked over to his right and saw Harry slouched in his bench, his newspaper dangling lazily from his hand. loleris wasn't sure if he was asleep or had been stabbed.

loleris looked back at Hans only to see him looking at his pointy hair sticking out of the bush. He quickly threw a knife, but loleris ducked and it hit Signe, an aviator zombie instead.

Suddenly, the same bubble explosion erupted in his stomach again. The ground shook and his vision became light, like last time. _I'm probably teleporting again,_ he thought. _Phew, I'm pretty relived to be away from a real-life murder game of mine_ -

Before he could finish his thought, there was another strike of lightning and he fell onto a dusty ground. He heard guns firing and quickly ran to the nearest cover, but saw Nick again, this time holding a paintball gun.


	4. An Accident

Mad Paintball was the next location of loleris's unpredictable teleportation journey, it seemed. Nick dashed past loleris without seeing him, only to be sniped in the head by a character with a Mountain Dew shirt and a traffic cone as a hat. loleris recognized him as Drew.

loleris was not holding a paintball gun like everyone else was, but nobody noticed. He couldn't just stay ducked behind a rock forever, so he made a dash towards a fallen enemy's paintball gun and snatched it, doing a quick somersault afterwards to dodge a few paintballs that went flying his way. Panting behind another rock, loleris thought about what to do. The gamemode was Capture the Flag, and sure enough, he saw a teammate (Chazz) with a red flag on her back, rushing to the base with a Billy behind her for cover.

Chazz captured the enemy flag, bringing the score to 1-1. loleris peeked out from behind the rock and saw Keith, who was known for his famous hardscoping. He was rooted to the spot, sniping. loleris hated to shoot his own creations, but he certainly didn't want to die in a real-life version of ROBLOX, so he opened fire.  
The paintballs splattered onto Keith's face, bloxxing him. A Jack from the opposing side noticed as loleris did another quick dash. He decided to stay with teammates this time, so he ran into a small group of three who were going towards the flag. The same Drew from the enemy team shot at loleris, missing him and blasting a Peter square on the head instead. loleris felt a sudden rush of deja vu.

The squad finally reached the flag, but from experience, loleris was expecting defense to be covering it. His guess was right, and his squadmates were mowed down by a Gordon. loleris slipped into the flag room from a different entrance and decked Gordon in the head with his paintball gun. He picked up the flag and put it on his back, doing another somersault to exit and dodge more paintballs. Teammates met up with loleris and provided cover for him, gunning down anyone trying to attack him. loleris was never this athletic before, but it made him feel like a true badass.

loleris captured the opposing flag just as time on the match ran out. As usual, everyone from the opposing team dropped their guns and couldn't use them while everyone else bloxxed them. People were saying "gg" and a new match was just about to start, when suddenly there was a huge roar coming from somewhere. This wasn't in the soundtrack of Mad Paintball, so what the heck was going on?

A huge, slimy ghost-shaped creature appeared out of nowhere in the map, with hyper wind surrounding it. Everything near it was getting blown away.  
The creature stared at loleris and grinned with its purely yellow eyes and bat-shaped mouth, while everyone else was running, yelling, and dropping their weapons.

"So," the creature said in a typical, deep voice that most creature villains have, "has anyone seen Tom?"

Everyone looked around, as there were several Toms on the map.

"Or to make myself more clear, _loleris_?"

loleris's plastic, blocky stomach lurched. Someone said: "Wait, is loleris here?"

The creature turned to loleris. "Just kidding! We all know it's you, loleris. We need to bring you back to the real world - the teleportation phase you're going through was purely accidental and was meant to be tested on somebody else."

loleris was confused. Why was the teleportation to a ROBLOX world, though?

"So, please come up, loleris." loleris stepped towards the creature and it raised its hands above him. Somebody shot paintballs at it, but the creature directed its hands to the person shooting and blasted it with purple plasma, sending it flying.

"Ahem, as I was doing," the creature said, and put its hands above loleris again. Sparkles came out of its hands, and loleris felt, once more, the rumbling in his stomach, the feeling of the ground shaking, the blinding light...


	5. Lost and (in a way) Found

A hazy blur was all that loleris could see, and his ears were ringing. He felt himself sitting on a soft matress.  
As his vision focused, he found himself in a familiar place and he was on his bed.

I'm not in the ROBLOX world anymore, he thought. He looked forward and jumped as he saw the same ghost creature that was in Mad Paintball.

"You're back," it said with a grin, as loleris looked around and felt a surge of relief as he noticed he was in his room. "However, you shouldn't expect things to be exactly the same. After all, the teleportation is still in beta."

"Why are you even in my house?" loleris asked.

"Well, you see," it said, starting to get embarrassed, "I kind of went with you when I sent you back. So did some of the characters from your games. So far, there's no way to return, so you're gonna have to deal with living with us for a bit."

"Wha-what?!" loleris said in shock, but before he could say anything else, his bedroom door opened and a man wearing a suit and a Dominus Aureus poked his head out.

"Oh, hey Tom." he said in a bored voice. Then, loleris's closet opened and a zombie with aviator goggles came out, wearing a fancy dress. "Do I look good in this?" she asked.

"The hell's going on!?" loleris said as he looked out his window and shrieked as he saw at least ten other characters playing around in the backyard. He pinched himself, but it was no good.

"Fortunately, though," the ghost said, "we got you a new keyboard."


End file.
